Taking one for the team
by Jesusfollower97
Summary: Chase Davenport is the youngest of his siblings, but also the smartest. When he's picked on for being concerned about their safety Chase is mad at his older siblings, but when they go on a mission that puts them in unforeseen danger Chase doesn't think twice before putting his sister's life before his own.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the show of Lab Rats. All rights belong to Disney.**

**A/N: Helloooo everyone! This will be my first Lab Rats story and I hope it's not too boring or cheesy! The characters are a little hard to write and I have been experiencing MAJOR writer's block, but I wanted to get this story started, so bear with me! I was inspired to write one by my pen pal (and sister in The Lord) daphrose, y'all need to check out her stories, seriously she is a genius writer! I have SUCH exciting news for all of you who follow me and enjoy my stories: I have ****22** **new stories on my to-do list! They will be written and uploaded continually for the next several months! I'm not going to tell you what they are about yet, but I **_**will**_ **tell you the fandoms they will be for: The Hunger Games, The Amazing Spider-man, Lab Rats, Harry Potter, The Chronicles of Narnia, Speed Racer, and Veggietales! (Surprised ya with that last one didn't I? hehe) **

**OH! And I hate to do it, but Leo will not be in this story. But he will be in others I write have no fear! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story and PLEASE let me know what you think in the reviews! *Cue Theme music***

Chase's POV:

Chapter One:

"Hey Chasey come look at this!"

I slam my cold metal locker closed and spin on my heel to see my older brother, Adam, standing on the other side of the room holding the school vending machine sideways in his arms.

My eyes widen and frantically search the deserted hallways for anyone, but I thankfully see no one.

I stalk over to him and say in a whisper yell, "Adam what are you doing?! You know we're not allowed to use our bionics at school! Put it down before someone sees you!"

Adam scoffs, "No one's gonna see. I promise I'll put it down the minute I'm done. Don't worry so much Chasey!"

"Stop calling me that!" I growl, "And no, you need to put it dow-someone's coming!" I alert him and he puts the machine down with a loud bang.

Before I can tell him to move it back against the wall, the person starts running. Faster than normal.

"Hey guys! What was that noise?" My sister comes running up to us at whirlwind speed and I gape at her in exasperation.

"Do either of y'all even listen to _anything_ Mr. Davenport or I say? We can't show off in public! This is serious!" I cry in frustration.

Bree rolls her eyes and sighs, "Just because you're the "mission leader" doesn't mean we have to listen to you every second! Loosen up Chase, you can relax sometimes."

"I would be able to relax if I didn't constantly have to watch your backs! I only harp on you two because you're being too careless! I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you." I explain pleadingly.

Bree and Adam share a look that I can't quite pin-point before Adam sighs in resignation and picks up the machine once more, "Fine! But I want to show you guys something first!" I look at Bree who shrugs her shoulders and then turn to see what our brother is so excited about.

Adam stands back a few feet and adjusts his grip on the vending machine with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He then shakes it up and down like an etch-a-sketch spurring various snacks to come out and fall on the floor. Adam goes over to the bare part of the wall and slowly places it back in it's proper place before coming back over and gathering his snacks.

"Did you even buy those?" Bree asks gesturing to the goodies now stacked precariously in our brother's arms.

"Of course I bought them, I wouldn't steal anything…. Ooh! Mints! I don't remember getting those!" I shake my head at Adam's antics and deposit fifty cents into the shaken machine before joining my siblings at the door for our walk home.

LABRATSLABRATSLABRATSLABRATSLABRATSLABRATSLABRATSLABRATSLABRATSLABRATSLABRATSLABRATSLABRATS

"Hey guys! How was your day at school?" Mr. Davenport stood from his chair at one of the computers and greeted us as we entered the lab before standing at the main table console.

"Pretty good Mr. Davenport! Although I don't know if Chase enjoyed it, since we were having so much fun." Bree shot underhandedly at me as we placed our backpacks on the floor next to our capsules. I turned and gave her a glare, but chose not to retort.

"Well I hope your 'fun' didn't wear you out too much because I have a mission for you!" Mr. Davenport cried excitedly.

Adam jumped up from the stool he was sitting on and ran straight for his capsule, cheering, "Whoo hoo! Alright! Time to see some action! Let's change already!"

Mr. Davenport raised an eyebrow as Adam stood in his capsule ready to trade his school clothes for his mission suit. Nodding, Mr. Davenport stepped over to the control panel and pushed the "Clothing transfer" button and stepped back as Adam came out with an old football uniform on instead. Bree and I could not contain our laughter.

"Ummm.. Mr. Davenport, I think the magical clothes changer is broken. But if this is a new suit… I LOVE IT!" Adam said and began studying the sports uniform in childlike awe.

Mr. Davenport shook his head with a smile on his face and continued on with the details about the mission, "Okay, there is an oil plant about twelve miles from here that was opened around four months ago, the strange thing is they took in many shipments of oil barrels but they never manufactured any oil. Now, your jobs are to go inside the factory and find out what's in those barrels. Chase, when you open them scan the barrels for traces of anything potentially dangerous before touching them or anything inside of them. I don't want anything bad to happen. Bree, if there is anything inside them, DO NOT TOUCH IT! But I'll need you to take a picture of the contents so that we can give the police solid evidence. And Adam…. Just…. open the barrels if they are hard to get open."

"Easy peasy. Oh! Can I bring one home?" Adam asked bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"NO! I said don't- Ugghh! Ya know just make sure you find out what they're hiding and make sure no one sees you. I'll be watching the camera's to make sure you're clear while you're there. Chase, I'll alert you if I see anyone coming. Now get in your capsules, yes you too Adam." Mr Davenport walked over to the control panel once again and clothed the three of us into our _real_ mission suits.

"Alright be safe and listen to Chase." Mr. Davenport summarized as we put our ear mics on and left the garage.

"_Like they ever do that." _I thought regretfully as Bree grabbed hold of our arms and super-sped us to the oil plant. "_This will be a long night."_

**A/N: Alright readers! What'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Want to start a riot? OH wait that one didn't fit… ANYWAY! I'm sorry for the boring and short first chapter I wanted to make this story longer than two chapters so I had to make this just an introduction chapter. But the next one is where all of the action and the climax is so REVIEW and Maybe I'll write it faster! Loads of love~V**


	2. Man down!

**DISCLAIMER: If I had a million dollars, a mickey mouse hat, and a doorbell that played the "Lab Rats" theme song….. I still wouldn't own it.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews you guys! Well your wait is over! (Sorry for taking so long to update) You will find out what happens…. OR you couldn't and I could have not written the climax, I could just be leading you on! hehehe You'll just have to read and find out! I'm not very happy with this chapter but I figured I kept y'all waiting long enough so I just wrote it this way. So please forgive me if it wasn't what you were hoping for. I lost my inspiration but I promised not to abandon a story so heres yous goes! (haha) PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chase's POV

Chapter Two:

We arrive at the plant not a minute later and quickly jog into the back building where the barrels are.

Once in, we take in the dim room before us. It's a spacious, begrimed area with an iron staircase leading up to a narrow landing that wraps around the whole room's perimeter. In short, a typical storage area.

"Okay guys let's check out the barrels and remember not to touch them until I tell you." I say to my siblings and wait for their nods of understanding before we approach.

I choose the closest barrel and scan the outside for any potential toxins.

It's taintless.

"It's clear. At least on the outside." I inform them.

"Alright, lets open this 'important' tin can and see what's inside already! I've got a date with Owen and I don't want to smell like oil or _you _guys." Bree huffs in impatience as she holds up the camera Mr. Davenport lent her.

I step forward and begin to pry the top off, but I don't get further than a half an inch open.

I grunt in agitation before turning to my older brother and swallowing my pride, "Adam, would you please open the barrel?"

Adam smiles and I swat his hand away as he pats my head saying, "Aww is little Chase not strong enough to get the big ol' barrel open? Don't worry little guy I've got ya covered."

I try and ignore how much his words hurt but my attempt does not succeed as Bree also taunts, "It's a good thing you have us Chase, otherwise you may not have been able to reach the door knob!"

When Adam opens the barrels' lid and gives Bree a high five for her comment, I explode.

"What is wrong with you two?! We're not _only_ a team, but we're _siblings_! Why are you always degrading me about my stature? It's not like I chose to be the way I am! I was born this way. And News Flash: I'm younger than you two! Have you ever thought that that may be _why_ I'm smaller than you? We should be building each other up, not tearing each other down. Especially on missions! This is what I was talking about earlier: We should not even be talking about this stuff now. You are being too careless! And I'm tired of picking up your slack."

I'm panting by the end of my rant, and my anger gives way to guilt as soon as I take in their expressions, but I don't take back my words. Turning my attention back to the task at hand I say, "Let's just finish this and go home so you guys don't have to be around me anymore. Bree; take a picture of what's inside."

She does so without another word and just as I'm about to let Mr. Davenport know we're done three things happen simultaneously: Our radio connection with Mr. Davenport goes dead, an alarm blares, and six men suddenly fill the room.

A man about 6'3 with military short hair and a handgun steps in front of the other men and says gruffly, "You kids have no business here. Go home before this gets ugly."

Bree lets out a bark of laughter, "It did as soon as you showed your face."

Then everything changes for the worst.

All time seems to freeze as the man points his gun at Bree's heart, and just as he pulls the trigger I throw myself in front of my sister without a second thought.

I don't know if anyone says or does anything in the next few moments because all I can process as I sink to the ground is the sound of my pounding heart in my ear drums.

All I can feel is the blinding pain every breath causes and the blood staining my suit as it flows from the two holes in my chest.

Everything feels like it's on fire.

But after a few minutes my vision starts to blur and the agonizing fire then begins to be replaced by a coldness that beckons to me.

But before I give in to it I am flooded with the consuming fire once again and with a flash of white light I am brought back to reality.

My eyes fly open to find Bree bent over me and pressing down firmly on my wounds to stop the bleeding. My hearing then comes back and I finally hear her shouting frantically, "Stay with us Chase! Don't you _dare_ leave us! Come on Chase!"

I try to say her name but it instead comes out as a wet cough.

Her eyes snap up to mine and she places her hand against my cheek as she says, "Don't try to talk, it's okay, you're gonna be okay." I try to focus on her words but I can't help but feel like they are more for her sake than mine.

Adam then comes into sight breathing heavily and drops to his knees on my other side as Bree informs him, "Mr. Davenport said that the copter's here now. We have to get him home as soon as possible but I can't superspeed with him for fear of hurting him more so this is the only other way."

Adam nods in uncharacteristic seriousness before carefully sliding his arms beneath me and I cry out in agony as Bree removes the pressure and I start to bleed freely again.

Bree lets out a whimper at my pained cry and Adam even looks close to tears but they quickly remember what they need to do.

We soon approach the 'Davencopter' and despite my family's fearful shouts, once Adam gently lays me on the floor of the aircraft, I can no longer resist the pull of the darkness.

**A/N: WELL! You didn't see that comin' did ya?! Mwahaha (hehe)! CLIFFHANGER! The next chapter ****WILL** **be the Last but I hope you enjoyed (and continue to enjoy) this story and Thank you for reading! :D Loads of love~ V**


	3. Awake and Recovering

**DISCLAIMER: I can't lie to you guys…. I don't own Lab Rats.**

**A/N: Alright, Here is the finale! I'm sorry that this is such a short story but now that this one is over I can move onto others! I skipped over the medical stuff for personal reasons, so… sorry I couldn't keep the suspense going with that. Thank you so much for reading and for all of the wonderful reviews!**

Chase's POV

Chapter Three:

"_Loosen up Chase…"_

"_Aww is little Chase not strong enough…"_

"_Just because you're the 'mission leader' doesn't mean we have to listen to you…"_

"_It's a good thing you have us Chase…"_

"_Don't worry so much…"_

"_...be safe and listen to Chase."_

"_...Go home before this get's ugly."_

"_Stay with us Chase! Don't you dare leave us!"_

I come to with a gasp as the memories and pain all engulf me at once. I cough quietly for a few moments before carefully clutching at the bandages covering my chest and groaning. Blinking tiredly, I try and locate where everyone is by scanning the lab from my horizontal position on the cyberdesk.

My gaze is immediately drawn to my two siblings who are fast asleep on my right side with their heads resting on the desk. I can't help the small smile that appears on my face at the rare sight.

The still moment doesn't last for long though as the the doors to the lab open to reveal a haggard looking Mr. Davenport.

He quickens his pace once he sees that I'm awake and is at my side in the next second.

Looking me over with a swift glance he asks in a whisper, "How do you feel?"

I take a hitching breath and reply with a small grimace, "I've felt better. What happened? I mean after I got shot."

"You'll need to ask them that." Mr. Davenport says as he nods to my sleeping brother and sister, "They didn't tell me anything when they brought you in. We were all focused on keeping you alive. Chase… you almost didn't make it. One of the bullets was only two inches away from your heart. It punctured your left lung and managed in breaking two of your ribs as well. The other just missed your right lung, and thankfully missed any vital organs too, so that one was a relatively easy fix. But you're gonna have to stay here for a few more days to recover before you can get up again."

I furrow my eyebrows as I ask in confusion, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days. But don't worry, you haven't missed anything." He then looks around at the quite lab, "This has been all that's been going on. They haven't left your side once."

At his words, I look back at my siblings and I barely notice Mr. Davenport leaving as Bree begins to stir.

I lay silently as Bree wakes up and in what looks to be routine, glances at me before starting to lay her head back down. I grin in amusement as her head snaps back to me once she realizes that I'm awake.

"Oh my gosh, Chase! You're awake! Howareyoufeeling? Areyouinpain? DoyouneedmetogetMrDavenport? Howlonghaveyoubeenawake?" Bree says at superspeed as she begins to stand.

I only just manage to reach out with my right arm and grab her hand before she leaves, "Bree, I'm fine."

She looks at me dubiously but sits back down without any argument.

The silence drags on for several tension filled moments as she stares hard at her lap with a look of utter guilt. I open my mouth to ask her what she's thinking when she beats me to it, "Why did you do it Chase?"

Her eyes are filled to the brim with tears as she looks up at me and continues before I can answer, "You are so stupid! What were you thinking?! We have bionics for a reason Chase! I could have dodged it! You didn't need to get yourself shot! And if you had to be all noble, why didn't you use your force field?! Do you understand that I had to watch you- my baby brother- fall to the ground bleeding out after you got shot in front of me?! How could you do that to me Chase?! Why-" She bursts into deep and heavy sobs and covers her face with her hands as she repeats her heartbroken question, "W-why did y-you do it?"

My throat tightens as my eyes begin to water at seeing my sister cry, but I swallow down the tears as I call out to her softly, "Bree. Please don't cry."

I wait until her sobs subside before answering, "I'm sorry you had to see that Bree. But I'm not sorry I did it. I know I should have used my force field, but we're still human Bree, and I got scared that you were going to get hurt and so I followed my first instinct instinct to protect you. And all that I could think to do in those few seconds was to shield your body with my own. We're family, and we take care of each other no matter what."

Bree sniffs and wipes away her tears before turning her gaze back on me, "I was so scared when we brought you here. Mr. Davenport said that you were losing too much blood and all I could see was you getting shot over and over again. And I didn't know if you were going to live, and I hated myself because I thought you were going to die and I was never gonna be able to apologize for making fun of you, and our last conversation would have been an argument, and I just couldn't bear to lose you!"

"Well I'm okay now Bree. I'm alive. But most importantly, so are you. And about our argument, I think my forgiveness goes without saying." I breathe out as much of a chuckle as my burning lung can take, "So…. do you think Adam's gonna wake up anytime soon? Or is it time to prank him?"

"I heard that." Adam says groggily as he lifts his head off the table and glares playfully at us. Adam only then seems to register that I'm up and he smiles brightly as he says, "I'm so glad you're okay Chasey. Don't scare me like that!"

I smile drowsily as exhaustion begins to pull me back under, but I manage to say to my brother and sister one last thing before sleep claims me again, "No promises, but I'm glad I could take one for the team." And then everything fades once more to black.

****

THE END

"**Beloved, if God so loved us, we ought also to love one another." -1 John 4:11**

**A/N: YAY! I finished it! *shoots streamers and poppers off* I'm so proud of myself. I will admit, not my best work, but I think it was decent enough. Thank you all SOO much for reading, I am so glad you enjoyed it! I am onto many other stories now, so please keep a lookout for those, and I'll see ya later readers! Loads of love~V**


End file.
